Deceiving Identity
by Uriko Ayzen
Summary: The main protagonist is YOU!You are a wanderer and madly in love with Eustass 'Captain' Kid, a pirate you haven't met. You have a 'curse' and want it to be concealed forever. On your journey, you met various people including Mugiwara Pirates and the newly appointed Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law,and his crew. As your adventure continues, you start to know more of yourself!READER-INSERT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back at writing… or not… dunno… anyway…

Hi! This is my very first One Piece FanFic so please bear with me! First of all, I would like to say that I do not own One Piece! It all belongs to the SUPER genius Oda-sensei! What I own…just the crazy circumstances and plots in this fic. 

- **Start here**! =)

So! Our main protagonist is **YOU**! Yes, you are! Though, just to be safe, it is a female version of you. So if you are not in favor on the situations and pairings [e.g. YouxLaw; YouxKid] and such, then I have no authority to force you on reading this purely made FANFICTION. Reading this requires putting yourself in the story.

Oh! You're still reading! That means you want to continue! Then I don't have the right to stop you. Just don't blame me, I warned you. You might get stomach ache from laughing, LOL kidding aside.

Okay, so this is a story about YOU traveling around the world in the Great Era of Pirates with a goal of finding yourself. No! You do not have any brain damage—amnesia or such—just fond on having adventures and knowing yourself more. You are not a pirate either, just a simple happy-go-lucky wanderer.

So to begin the story with you are almost near at the red line… and… Hmm, it appears that you have been lost in some island within Grand Line.

**Chapter I: Unexpected Encounter**

The sweet breeze from the sea shore brushed through your skin as you wondered in an island from nowhere. You extend your arms in the calm air and exclaimed.

"Where the hell am I!" with a big smirk on your face. For an adventurer, you are unfortunately blessed a VERY bad sense of direction. But, you actually don't mind getting lost. For you, they were just part of your journey.

You went deeper in the island and later saw the _town_. There were bunch of commoners, town people, bandits and even pirates around. You do not like pirates and you do not hate them either. You actually do not mind them being around. You just hate them when they become obstacle on your voyage.

As you decided to walk around, a wanted poster stole your attention. You quickly run towards it.

"T-t-t-two hundred million beli?!" you stuttered while looking at it.

Your eyes shifted its focus on the photo. It has an image of a woman on her back in her fighting stance. She has a long wavy silver hair. She also wears a dirty tattered white dress—probably about knee length—with many soulless, dead, bodies on the ground. She looked like a giant in this picture. Or was it the camera angle? You can only see her back but you can identify bruises all over her body. Your eyes scrolled down in continuation and tried to pronounce what is written on the poster, "Be-ber…ru…se…rk…k…kke…" damn! You suck at pronouncing words especially with 'r' sound.

"Berserker." A man with a low voice from behind you said.

"Kyah!" the first word came out from your mouth in your surprise. Your mind argues to the fact that you have just screamed so 'girlie'. You hate it! In your annoyance, you wanted to search for the man who made you scream that disgusting squeal.

You quickly turned and got bumped into someone, into _him_. You stepped back and touched your nose as a reaction. The moment you regain your posture, you started to scan him. The first thing you have noticed in him is his fluffy cap with black spots on its lower parts. And he is sooooooooo tall! Your mind gave you a hint that you probably hit his abdomen when you turned to him. That's how tall he is, or probably, how short you are. He also wields this very long sword—Kikoku, large version of nodachi—almost corresponding to his height. Then, you switched your attention to his clothes. He wore an opened black jacket and under it was his yellow t-shirt. At the center of his shirt, a Jolly Roger can be found. Wait, a Jolly Roger?! No doubt! He is a pirate.

"Whoaaaaaah! Captain! You made her say 'kyah'… she's so cute!" squealed a brown-haired man wearing a blue cap with a red brim on it.

A man wearing black cap with a 'PENGUIN' word on it walked closer to them and scolded him, "Oi, stop it Shachi! You're going to scare—" his words were cut as he looked at you. He patted Shachi's shoulder then he continued, "I couldn't agree less!" then he defended his words with two thumbs up.

You flinched. You hid the wanted poster behind your back. "I-I'm not afraid of you." You said in a calm manner. They seemed to be not bad people anyway.

You do not mind talking or making friends with pirates. True, some of them, most of the times are as shit as eternal chaos but you do not like to generalize pirates. There are some who are actually kindhearted even than the marines. In fact like few years ago, along your way to your expedition somewhere in Grand Line, you have just stumbled on the 'today's' alleged most troublesome pirate crew in this generation, the Mugiwara Ichibi. In behalf of that, you treasured your adventures with them as the best experience you ever had with pirates.

Shachi's face was all flushed in red by just looking at you, "…b-by the way, I'm Shachi…" he said taking his chances as he hesitantly reached his hand for you.

You replied him by shaking his hand. That made him _really_ happy. No, seriously! His eyes were like a broken faucet that leaked water continuously! Or like a waterfalls unstoppable on pouring down!

He concluded, "It's so sooooooooooft!" as he cried referring to your smooth gentle hand.

Penguin was envied. "I'm—" his introduction was interrupted by Shachi.

Shachi continued for him, "His Penguin!" then, he reached his hand again.

You just blinked and just shook his hand again too. This made Penguin annoyed, "Oi Shachi! That was my introduction and my turn to shake her hand!"

They reminded you of Zoro and Sanji during your stay in Thousand Sunny. Though, unlike Shachi and Penguin, Zoro and Sanji were more agro. The moment their eyes clashed is the beginning of their never-ending senseless argument.

Then again as your instinct tells you, these strangers, they were actually good people and they were funny too. You laughed, lightly. They noticed it and resulted to a pinkish glow their cheeks. It was a very pleasant view of you after all.

"Good thing Bepo is not around!" Penguin whispered to Shachi, which you overheared.

"_Bepo_?"

"If Bepo is here, I'm sure she won't notice us." Shachi whispered back.

In your mind, '_Hey, I can hear the two of you! Who's Bepo anyway?'_

Shachi and Penguin took this situation to ask you, since it was a VERY rare opportunity for them to meet a lovely girl like you who were unafraid of talking to them, "So what's your name?" they asked.

You answered them giving your real name.

"Whoah! That's a beautiful name!" Penguin called you on your name adding a suffix of –chan.

"This means we're friends, right? Shachi, Penguin." You smiled to them. "I'm actually looking forward on making new friends."

Those words that you sang to made them feel like you are an angel that slowly rising from above as you pulled them up by calling their names. The words _Shachi _and _Penguin _echoed in their minds as you called upon them in a very-very shy but sweet tone—which you never did. Their imaginations were too wild!

"Oi" snapped the man with the fluffy cap.

Penguin groaned "Captain! Aren't you going to introduce yourself to our…" then Shachi joined him in a lively chorus, "…new found angelic friend~"

Their 'Captain' just dropped a sweat as he remained silent. He was staring at you. He glanced to your hand—still holding the wanted poster. Probably was surprised that you were holding a wanted poster of one of the most dangerous woman walking free.

"Ah! That's the wanted poster of the Berserker. I heard nobody saw her that lived alive. She has something to do with you? Are you… happened to be aiming for her?" Penguin asked.

"Oi, Penguin! Stop that! How could a young innocent little girl hunt a monster as cruel as the Berserker?" Shachi exclaimed pointing at you before continuing, "…right?"

In their surprise, both Shachi and Penguin dropped their jaws as they look at you. You were sweating as hell. You were nervously playing with your long light pink hair—yes you have that hair!

Trembling, you glanced to your right shoulder and fuzzily answered, "O-o-of course not! Y-you m-m-m-must have been joking! N-n-never known that person!" you then crumbled the wanted poster of the Berserker and threw it away, somewhere far behind your back.

"SHE WAS TOTALLY LYING!" Shachi and Penguin synchronized.

Oh yeah, you always forgot that you suck at _denying_ things especially when people accurately hit the stuffs you actually trying to hide. You just can't deny anything that was true.

The tension you feel dispersed as the calm question of their Captain reached you, "You're not from this town aren't you?"

"No." you answered. Of course! Who would even think a girl like you wearing an astonishing unique attire belong to this town. You don't match with them. Actually, you are very outstanding, like a cherry on a black forest cake. You wore a white Victorian shirt with elephantine sleeves hiding your whole arm up to your fists, black mini-shorts, which expose your thigh, with a frilled skirt covering the whole side and back of your shorts, and your boots! Oh~ It was stunning! It was a gothic style boots—it has silvers in the front and in the locks of your boots—with a pair of long black socks that is above your knees. Others call it a _weird_ sense of fashion but for you, it was part of your identity.

Obviously clear, you are a visitor of this town too.

Then, you gladly bragged, "You see, I'm a wanderer! I travel a lot and will travel around the world!"

Again Shachi was surprised, "You're one brave little girl for your age. But maybe you should drop that hunt and go back to your town."

You absorb Shachi's phrase 'your town' as an offensive phrase that as if you were just living on the same island but in different town like playing an imaginary travelers voyage. This is one of the greatest insult you hated to receive as a 'wanderer'. Veins from your head started to pop creating an angry expression. You stomped your short right foot and exclaimed to them.

"Stop treating me like a child! For your information, I'm already 19! And for the sake of the doubt, I'm from the sea of South Blue! So if you still believe that I'm just your little lost girl from some town, then DIE!" then, you ended your sentiment with a puff on your cheeks.

You expect shock from their reaction, but instead, they see you as an adorable little loli girl wanting her teddy bear back. You're just too cute for them!

You wrinkled your eyebrows, showing them your annoyance. Then, your eyes glared to their Captain, who seems to be the only reasonable person around, seeking for some help about his hilarious Nakama. But, he seems to be silently scanning you.

The moment your eyes met, the time stopped for you.

Your mind suddenly could not just help to notice that his eyes were locked at you since the moment you bumped him. Did he even remove those stares on you? You wonder why he keeps on looking. Hmm… Maybe the weird way you dressed. Subsequently, you noticed him making a faint smile. You flinched.

You take that, however, as if he is also making fun of you. You are going to rant, but…

"I have a large bounty on my head few days ago before I became a Shichibukai, too bad you can't haunt me anymore..." Their Captain gave you his smirk before adding, "…but if you like… nah, never mind…" He then finally faced his back to you signifying they are leaving.

"Captain, why'd you do that?" Shachi complained as he follows his Captain's footsteps. "She might get frightened on us now that she knows we're pirates."

"She already knows that the moment she saw us." He answered.

Penguin also followed their Captain then asked, "How could you say?"

He did not utter any word. He just responded wearing his signature smile. The further they walked, the idle their voices could hear.

Then, Penguin exclaimed, "Hora~ I saw that! You…" and you never heard the rest of it.

You, on the other hand, whispered in your mind, "What the hell was that! Is he bragging about his large bounty on his head?" you crossed your arm as you titled your head with confusion.

Then, a man passed through you, reading a newspaper with a cover page of '…Trafalgar Law appointed as a new Shichibukai…'

Your eyes opened-wide after seeing the newspaper's front page _picture_. It was that guy from before! You took that newspaper from the man.

"Hey!" he gasped.

"He's T-to-tra—" you found his name difficult to pronounce. But what your mind wanted to shout is, "_He's Trafalgar Law! One of three Captains that fought against the marines in the Shabaody Archipelago with Luffy and…_" you pressed a huge smile on your face and suddenly flustered in red just thinking of the name of the other Pirate Captain. You placed your hands beside your cheeks before you exclaimed, _"…and E-E-Eustass 'Captain' Kid!_" then, you finally squealed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"

You have totally forgotten that you hated doing that.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed being my main character! XD

Hmm… how was it? …should I continue or not? Please… please… please do tell. Was it that bad? Any comments, reviews or even hatred ARE pretty much appreciated. I need them to improve and for motivation! =)))

Oh by the way! While it's still early, I want to apologize to everyone who—if ever there was—read, will read and still reading this fic that I can probably update like a minimum time of one chapter a month, I have an extremely tight schedule… really sorry! But don't worry I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

Thanks again for your time! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yaaaaaaaay!\o/ Thanks for the reviews~!XD they really made me HAPPY *sob* tears of joy *sob*

As promised, I did try and will still try my best to update as soon as possible. Again, I'm really sorry for slow update *deep bow* I just hope this chapter is worth the wait. Soooooooo…

* * *

**Chapter II: At the Bar**

Few hours later, you gone tired walking around and your stomach is starting to complain. You ended up in front of a bar. You are too hungry to look for another place so you decided to have your meal on that bar.

You opened the door. The clashing sound of beer mugs and loud voices—noises—from the crowd inside the bar welcomed you. As you enter the vicinity, you noticed that everyone's eyes are now laid on you. You ignored them. You just really want to eat. You searched for available seat. Luckily, there was one at the corner and the chairs were like a bench-sofa.

You sat down on the vacant spot. Then, the crowd continued to grow again. A server man approached you and asked for your orders. You ordered various 'carbohydrate' foods, a bowl of ice cream for dessert and lemonade as your beverage. You were _that_ hungry. But, you also have to budget your money. The server man confirms your order then left you on your table.

As the server man left you, you spanked your face on the table. You were now thinking about your money. Soon, you will be broke if you don't do something to earn funds. A loud "BRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGGGHHH~!" added in your worries. You groaned.

A glimpse of the Shichibukai's, statement run to your mind, "_I have a large bounty on my head few days ago before I became a Shichibukai, too bad you can't haunt me anymore… but if you like… nah, never mind…"_

You quickly opened your eyes. '_Why the hell did I even think that_' you asked yourself curling your eyebrows as you wonder.

In a few minutes, your orders were delivered to your table.

"That was fast." you complemented. You paid as the server finished giving your foods since you always forgot to pay whenever you are done eating and you are too honest to eat and run.

You started to eat everything, in a random order. You do not care which is which or what you goes in first as long as your stomach does not growl. In less than half an hour, you finished your meals. However, you are unsatisfied. But you cannot help it; you are running out of money today.

Again, you slapped your face to the table. You are still unsatisfied and you are broke. A sigh escaped from your mouth. Trying to fill the gap in your gluttonous stomach, you took a piece of paper in your pocket. You unfolded it. Your eyes opened-wide, your heart throbbed fast and your cheeks started to glow red as you stared on Eustass 'Captain' Kid's wanted poster. You sat straight trying to overthrow your lustful mind. But, you looked on the photo again and there you have it! You did not notice that you were drooling over him. You suddenly realized that you were really _weird_. You were actually in-love with a person you haven't met yet!

As you felt content, you decided to fold your beloved's wanted poster. While you were fastening the treasured paper, still smiling and drooling for him, you saw an unwanted face on the other table—in front of your table. It's that Shichibukai from this morning, Trafalgar Law! And was sneering on you!

The curl of his lips became even wider as you realized that you recognized him.

In that surprise you got stoned, you became pale, eyes were blank and jaws were dropped with a matching 'DAFUQ' stone-word solidly fell on your head and a lightning strike background. _How long has he been there?!_ You cried in your thoughts. Oh wait! You remembered passing some guy with a fluffy hat and a long sword on his side. There's no doubt! He was there before you came!

You felt embarrassed being seen in such humiliating scene—witnessed by someone as you drool on some piece of ragged wanted poster.

A loud '_thud'_ sound took your attention. Suddenly, a foot was slammed and leaned on the top your table. Your moment of despair was vaporized when a group of men, no, pirates blocked his stares.

"Hi little Missy, wanna tag along with the big boys?" said one of the pirates.

"Nope. I'm kinda broke right now." You responded looking at your shoulder, signaling them that you're not in the mood to look some random pirates.

"We can give you money, you know." Said another pirate that made their group smirked and laughed in nuisance. Then he continued, "Just come with us little doll."

"Don't worry we're Big Moms' pirates under the 35th division..." Another pirate bragged.

_Big Mom…?_ You whispered to yourself. You are completely aware about the four emperors of the Sea and the facts that you should not mess or get involved with them. They were extremely different in a league of pirates.

The group of pirates, claiming to be Big Moms subordinates, continued to convince you.

Their words made you irritated. Like a bunch of perverts picking on a child. Wait! A Child?! As far as you know, you are a full bloomed woman, only petite in size. You got annoyed. Your mouth started to talk without thinking.

"You know my boyfriend there…" you said pointing to the guy on the other table before adding, "…T-t-ra—" oh crap! You cannot pronounce his name properly! "…that Shichibukai!" you suddenly exclaimed, "…was watching so if I were you I would run for my life." You finally ended your statement in a cold calm tone. Then, your inner mind suddenly freaked _what the hell did I just said?!_

Surely, you do not want any trouble that's why you are trying to avoid them as much as possible. But that? Saying that you are in such relationship with the Shichibukai is just a too desperate reason. As if they would buy it.

"What? That Trafalgar Law actually has a chick like you?!" said a pirate while raising his eyebrow.

As you expected, it did not work.

"Come to think of it, he's really a dirty man, for hitting a 12 year-old girl! What a pedophile!"

"Hey I'm already 19!" you defended.

"If you two have something then why are you on a separated table?"

"Got some quarrel maybe? HAHA"

"If you need someone to fill you, you can count on us" said another one. Menacing laugh became even louder. One pirate tried to grab you on your wrist.

You snapped. You slammed your hand on the table. Suddenly, you stood up on your chair and swiftly leaped from your table to Trafalgar's. Then, you landed on his bench on his left side. The group of pirates just dropped awe after seeing you jumped delightfully fast. Afterwards, you sat on his lap. You curled your arms around his neck. He _twitched_. You heard a deep breathe from him. Probably he's mad but you did not care. You leaned closer to him. As you dragged your body closer on his, you can hear a loud 'Dab! Dab!' on your chests. You are not sure if it's his or yours. You are just too agitated to think.

Then you whispered to his ears, '_Ride with me please'._

Surprisingly, you changed your voice and complained in his chest like a middle-girl being bullied by her classmates, "Tora-chii… they were harassing me…" _oh crap! Why do I always act before I think! As if he would ride on this shit._ You said to yourself.

Your heart started to panic. You glanced to him expecting you are DOOOOOOOMED. But, in your surprise, his metallic grey eyes hardened as he focused on you. "Eh?" the only word you said in confusion.

He was smiling… or probably he _is _grinning. He held your right shoulder and leaned you closer to him. You were close, really _too_ close! The only thing that gaps between you is the soft brim of his cap touching your forehead. His hard breathe brushed you. It was thick and warm yet mixed with something alluring scent. It's very soothing.

The deafening throb on your chest became louder and louder. The two of did not bother removing your sticky stares.

In that moment, you thought that this man, even after hearing all those unpleasant stories about him was actually this kind of 'not scary' at all. In fact, you are astonished that the glares under the shadow of his hat were something appealing. You hate to admit it but he was _really_ attractive. He was handsome.

There was a warm sensation howling within your belly. No, you are not hungry. You felt butterflies in your stomach. Tingly. Pleasant. You liked it. Unknowingly, you pressed a vague smile and he saw that as something enticing.

"Room" he finally said.

Upon casting that certain word, a blue thin film started to expand around the bar. You wondered your eyes on it, breaking your little staring game with him.

"Now I remember what he did to become a Shichibukai!" a young pirate said before adding, "He sent 100 hearts of various pirates to the marine headquarters in order to attain that position!"

"Oi! Don't joke on me like that!" said a frightened one.

"Run already, Idiots!"

"You'll pay for this!" said another pirate glaring at you.

Before the crowds of the panicking pirates run through the door, the word "shambles" echoed inside the bar. You did not notice him picking his Kikoku and pointing it to them. You are too busy filling your eyes as it wonders on the blue thin film and to the panicking pirates. You know something happened to them but you did not 'actual' saw it.

He muttered, "You're strong." Then he added, "Why did you even need my help on them?" he said like he knows something from you.

"W-w-w-w-w-what're you talking about?" you denied looking at your shoulder—still held by him.

"You don't need to deny it, you're making things too obvious" he smirked.

You blinked in surprise. Indeed, you are extremely strong, you can't deny it. It was your curse. Denying your strength on him might just cause on destroying your dream journey.

Calm, you answered, "I just want to avoid any troubles as possible." You grinned. Then you asked him, "What did you just do to them anyway?"

But his respond was a scoff and a smirk on his shadowed face as he looked on his side. A man of few words huh? The bar became deafening with silence. Nobody was around except you, him and…

"Uh… Captain…" An unfamiliar voice coming near your feet said.

Your eyes darkened as you glanced to the source of that voice. _A talking polar bear… in a jumpsuit…?_ He was looking at the two of you—still sitting on his Captain [LOL]. Then he shied away looking to his shoulder as he blushed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Law sighed knowing the outcome as you discovered his mysterious Nakama. You, on the other hand, jumped over the innocent talking white bear and hugged him. The two of you fell on the floor.

He, the polar bear, got annoyed on you, "Hey! Get away from me pervert!"

_Pervert?_ Your mind repeated. Then, you sat on him. You grasped his fluffy paws, placed them above his head and pressed them on the ground. Your face darkened as your eyes turned into yellow sparkling diamonds. You chuckled, "hehehehe…. You're so cuuuuuuuute~ let me take youuuuu~"

Trafalgar Law just dropped a sweat. This was beyond his expectations.

The white bear freaked, "Captaaaaaain!"

"So you did use _it_." The Shichibukai said taking your attention.

You glanced to him clueless of what he is saying. The bear, took his chance, run away from you and sat beside his Captain. He was horrified.

You stood up then sat down on the bench near you.

"Used… what?" you asked tilting your head.

"…my position as a Shichibukai... I did give you permission on it earlier anyway."

"Eh?" you really were clueless.

"You didn't catch what I said didn't you?" he asked.

"Uhh… the large bounty thingy?"

He sighed, "So you've misunderstood it." Then he pressed a grin on his face, "…though you surprised me earlier… never expect you putting a stunt like that."

You blushed hysterically as you recall the things you just have done in him—sitting on him, hugging him and even calling him a pet name, 'tora-chii'. Those were just REALLY embarrassing. As if you are flirting behind the back of your imaginary lover, Eustass Kid. Flirting? No! You don't flirt. You hate those things! You are very loyal to him. Your heart belongs to him and only to him! But, considering the things you have done a while ago, to the Shichibukai, they were beyond breaking the heart of your _lover_.

You turned pale, lifeless, as those things stroll inside your mind. For you, loyalty and pride is the most essential characteristics of your life. You'd rather die than to break those pieces of you. Your hesitant mouth slightly opened as there was something that is forcing itself to come out. Oh wait! That's your soul! Your soul that wanted, trying to float around.

"Oi, you okay?" he asked looking on your despaired body.

"C-Captain, you know this perverted kid?" the bear innocently asked.

"Before… somehow. But now, let's say I know her better…" the shadow of his cap hid his face as his wide smirk became the only one that can be seen.

You snapped back. "What the hell is that for?!" you scoffed, referring on his 'devilish' smirk.

The Shichibukai waved his head pointing on his poor Nakama. You then looked at the terrified bear. He chortled. You glared back at him.

He place his elbow on the table, rest his chin on his palm then rolled his eyes over you—from top to bottom. Then, he uttered, "For a decent looking girl like you, who would ever expect you that have such malicious mind like that."

"Wh—! B—!" you stuttered.

"Rapist! Sexual offender!" the bear exclaimed.

You flinched. _Am I a bear rapist now?!_ You said to yourself. Then you defended,"H-hey! I'm not going to rape you or what I just want a…" you paused for a moment, pressing a huge smile as drools started to flood, "….HUUUUUUG~…"

"Your action speaks different!" the bear cried out.

Trafalgar Law snickered stealing you and his nakama's attention. "You really are something…" he said to you.

"Huh?" the only thing you said.

"You know, you're the only stranger that made Bepo act like this. He's normally a shy one in front of others" he uttered.

_Ah! So he's Bepo!_ You said to your mind. Now, you somehow understand why Penguin and Shachi was thankful about Bepo being not around. Bepo was really adorable in front of girls. And Bepo can draw girls _this_ nuts!

"Say, wanna join my crew?" the Shichibukai asked you.

"C-Captaaaaaaaain!" Bepo complained on the sadistic decision of his Captain.

He leaned straight on his seat, stretched his left arm on top of the back of his chair then crossed his legs. He pressed his usual smile, waiting for your answer.

You opened your mouth, forming a little smile. This is the second time a 'lively' pirate crew you like offered you to join them. His offer reminded you of the Mugiwara no Ichibi. Luffy and the others loved you like their own Nakama. You traveled with them, slept with them, partied with them and laughed with them. You loved being with them even for a short time. And still loves to have lots adventures with them. They knew your secret, the true you. Yet, they don't care. But…

"I'm sorry I can't…" you muttered, taking his smile away. "You… don't know me…"

He sighed, "Trafalgar Law and this bear here is Bepo." Then he pointed his finger to Bepo.

"Eh?" you said.

"We didn't have our proper introduction earlier, so here it is."

"Ah!" then you said your name as a reaction. You noticed him glancing on his hand. "Do you want to shake hands?" you asked with smile on your face.

Law glanced to you then he asked "Earlier, you didn't hesitate to shake hand with Shachi, why?"

"Hmm… let's see." You said placing the tip of your finger under your lip, "For me, shaking hands with people is something more than showing of respect or acknowledgement, it's like… accepting them to be part of your life." You explained pressing a huge grin on your face.

He then offered his hand to you, wearing a bright smile, "Then let's do it too."

"Okay, T-to-tra…. Tora-chii!"

He scoffed like accepting your nickname on him.

You gently reached for his hand. As his hand slides through yours, you felt ticklish, not from his hand but from all over your body. You flinched. Something was different from this hand. You shook hands for many times but his was unique. The moment your hands touched, there was a fiery rapid pound inside your chest. It is '_weird_', your mind said. He held your hand firm and so you are. His hand was really huge, strong yet warm. That made you smile. You glanced to him. Your eyes opened-wide after seeing him wear an innocent smile, like a good little happy boy. Then, a very warm sensation escaped from your cheeks.

"C-Captain?" Bepo called as he noticed his Captain's unfamiliar smile.

You glanced to the shy bear. "Ah! Let's shake hands too, Bepo!" you said as you extend you hand in him.

Bepo hesitated to do shake hands but ended up doing so.

The two of you shook hands. But nothing extraordinary happened. You wondered. You looked at your hand, wondering what just happened when you held Trafalgar Law's hand. It was really weird. Like some electricity run through your whole body yet it felt really pleasurable.

"It's soft" He muttered.

"I always get those sentiments whenever I shake hands." You replied.

"So you're joining? We already know you."

You blinked, "Eh? No, I can't… another pirate crew already offered me to join them but I rejected them… and even I want to… I just can't… besides… I still have to do my resolve…" you finished, forcing a huge smile.

"Have some business? We can help you if you want." Law convinced.

You clenched your tiny fists in front of you, wrinkled your eyebrows as you expressed determination then you said, "No! It's just… it's more on… I just have to do it alone."

Law exhaled a big breathe. Asking you now probably won't change your mind. He took out his hat and placed it on Bepo. Then, he scooted towards you. He leaned his left arm on the flat form behind you. You were baffled.

"Hey… w-what're doing?" you asked.

He did not respond. He just moved close. Closer and closer… and closer… Wait! He's TOO close! You placed your arms before him, trying to restrain him. But his strong chest keeps on leaning towards to you.

You glanced to your back as you wanted to retreat from him but his left arm behind you blocked you for doing so. You looked back to him. In your surprise, your noses almost touched. He smirked at your adorable shy face. His gentle hand held your burning cheek.

You closed your eyes as you could not take those enchanting glares. Suddenly, something warm touched your forehead. You opened your eyes out of curiosity. You got startled as you saw him relaxing his forehead on yours. You gulped heavily as his melting gaze stayed focus on you. The young Shichibukai smiled.

"Probably not now…" He mumbled in a very low husky voice.

He straightened his back, patted your head with his huge hand then gently sliding it through your hair. He grasped a group of strands of your pink hair and gradually held them close to his lips.

Incidentally, you could not even react or formulate a word to spat with. You just blushed as you watched him _playing_ with your hair.

He sighed in satisfaction.

Then, he stood up, took his cap from Bepo and walked five steps away from you before uttering, "Whenever pirates bothers you again… just tell them you're under _my_ property. Most probably, some of them will back out already…"

You stood up, "Hey! I'm not your—"

"If they touch you…" he interrupted, "just kill them for me." He grinned.

Law then looked at his puzzled Nakama. He waved his head indicating their business in that place is done. Bepo quickly stood up, took his Captain's Kikoku and runs towards him. Law finally turned his back to you.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning when sun is already bright. Our submarine is on the east side of the island, if you change your mind you can go there…" he grinned, "See you around then…" he was about to take his step but he paused, "by the way, your secret is safe with me…" he called your name before continuing, "…the Berserker…" suddenly, they vanished.

Your eyes opened-wide. This man never stops on surprising you! How the hell did he even know your true identity… that you are so called the Berserker?!

* * *

**A/N:** So! That's it for this chapter! Whew! I hope you liked it XD

Again, whew! That was quite intense! Uhh… actually, I have a confession to make… in my original version of this chapter… things got pretty heated! Law actually…

**Trafalgar Law**: Oi! What're you doing Uriko Ayzen-ya?!

**Me:** Oh shoot! He's here! Probably not now… *runs away*

Soooo… how was it? …should I still continue or not? Please… please… please tell me. I really want to know. Any comments, reviews or even hatred ARE pretty much appreciated. I'm having doubts on this story… dunno if it's really worth sharing (sorry I was born pessimist). Probably will drop this fiction if people are unsatisfied/unhappy with it and will continue to struggle in my busy school life LOL.

**if you're wondering what 'DAFUQ' means… it's just simply "The F*ck" word


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Horaaaaaaaaaay~ we made it 'til chapter 3!\o/ SUPER thanks for all your supports! I want to thank you all specially to those who reviewed, followed and added this fic to their favorite. I never expected that this fiction can be loved by others. Supposedly, I will update once a month but ended up updating once a week... your reviews really motivated me! Thank you so much! *waterfall tears* (Though I dunno if I can keep updating on a fast pace due to school stuffs, I just hope I can)

Special thanks to yonakaneko-san for personally messaging me and giving me a confidence boost to continue this fiction! For all the reviewers I have my replies below!

For now, let's sit tight and find out what'll happen to you!:D Brace yourself! Here's chapter 3! I hope you'll enjoy it!=)))

* * *

**Chapter III: The Berserker**

It was a peaceful cold night. You are lying on your bed at some inn. It was so quiet. The only thing that can be heard is the ticking sound of the wall clock. You closed your eyes. Voices echoed on your head.

_"OIIIIIIIII!" he called out—shouted—your name, "I want you to be our Nakamaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_"Say, wanna join my crew?"_

You gradually opened your eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. "Become a pirate, huh?" you mumbled before completely falling asleep.

-o-o-o-

Next day…

_'KADON!' _the impact of a loud eruption was heard somewhere within a forest of _the_ island. And, it was followed with drastic screams of terrified men. They were running. Panicking. Threatened. There were big craters everywhere and the trees nearby were all shattered. Fragments of broken guns and swords have scattered. And bodies of men can be seen all over the deserted ground. Pirates. Another bunch of hopeless pirates.

"The hell is her problem?!"

"She just started destroying everything and beating everybody after hearing us talking about the shitty Eustass Ki—Gwuak!" the statement of the pirate was interrupted in a flash as he flew 10 meters away after receiving a punch.

"T-that girl is a m-m-monster!" said in shiver of another pirate. He was scanning the infiltrator—You! A little girl with tiny fists yet very gigantic strikes! How can that be even possible?!

"Hurry up! Who the fuck is she?!"

"Shut up! I'm working on it!" shouted a pirate rummaging bundles of wanted photos on the ground.

You launched forward your left foot, arched back your right little fist along with the shoulder then dashed towards another nearest pirate. You cast your fist on the next victim and released a HEAVY blow. Too unlucky for him that it landed perfectly on his face. The punch alone was enough to make him unconscious but you were soooooo furious. You slammed him on the ground creating immerse impact and making another huge crater.

You stood straight and flipped your soft pink hair. Then, you gave them a murderous glare, "Don't you ever dare make fun of _my_ Eustass Kid!" Again, you continued expressing your undying lovely wrath to every standing pirate you see.

A pirate with spiky purple hair frightened down on his shaking knees. He was trembling as he stares at you. His eyes were all opened wide and irises were both quivering wildly. He bit his nails and grinded it while watching you beat his fellow pirates. He stuttered.

"W-were so screwed! S-she… could be the…"

"What?! Spit it out!"

"…berse…" he murmured in tremble.

"Huh?" said the pirate rummaging the wanted posters.

"SHE'S THE BERSERKER!" finally he shouted out loud pointing his index finger on you! Promptly, it took everyone's attention including you.

You heard him clear. You have just been identified! He just shouted that 'you are the Berserker'. Your momentum suddenly vanished. You paused—frozen on your stance.

"Dumbass! The berserker is a GIANT and has a WHITE hair!" the pirate in-charge on the wanted poster said while pointing on the picture of the Berserker.

"She could be that strong but there is no way that she could be that 200 milion beli monster!"

"I'm certainly sure that she's the Berserker!"

"How can you say?" asked another the pirate.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, somewhere along the east coast of the island… in the sea shore…

"I'm soooooooo excited to have our first female crewmate!" Shachi exclaimed while daydreaming on you.

"You think she's coming?" Penguin asked his Captain beside him.

His Captain, Trafalgar Law, remained silent on his seat—a box of supply. The shadow of his cap hid his face which made him look more serious. He too had no idea whether you will appear or not. They were just waiting with no assurance.

"Penguin, how much do you know about the Berserker?" Law finally said.

"Is she seriously hunting that woman?" Penguin asked in surprise.

"Just answer my question."

"Hmm…" Penguin said holding his chin. "…what I know, based on the rumors, is that she is a short-tempered monster and one day was provoked by the Navy headquarters in some small island… in her anger… she single handedly destroyed the said Navy HQ and the whole island using her bare fists. Nobody knows what really happened. All that was left were bunch of dead bodies and the traces from the fight. No one knows what she really looked like except for the Den Den Mushi. From what I've heard she heartlessly killed the poor snail. But too late for her, the smart snail already transported her image, though, only her back. Some say she was a giant and some says she was a ghost. Her whereabouts was still unknown and nobody saw her that lived but…" Penguin paused for a moment. He took a piece of twig and doodled few stick persons and circles on the sand. He continued, "…whenever a place is pretty messed up and there are huge holes and bundles of dead bodies all over the place, they say those were her works, it was her signature marks. Probably that's why she was given the name 'the Berserker' due to her wide range of anger."

Trafalgar Law scoffed. He just uttered, "Interesting…" and was followed with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Penguin, your drawing sucks you know." Shachi commented.

"Shut up!" Penguin responded.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo apologized.

"Why are even apologizing?!" Penguin and Shachi exclaimed.

-o-o-o-

The purple head pirate spread his arms then he freaked, "Can't you see? A while ago, this place was still part of the forest and now it looked completely different! Haven't you noticed? This place has sunken!" he pointed some trees above trying to justify his statements. Then shifted his finger to a ruptured spot before adding, "Those huge craters! Her attacks! Those were the signature doing of the Berserker!"

"Y-you're right!" agreed from one pirate laying his head on the ground with his one eye closed.

"Hey! It's not the time check on her ass!" another pirate said.

"It's not it moron! Everyone try to lie down on the ground!"

"What?!" they all reacted.

"Just do it!"

The entire remaining pirate did what the other pirate suggested. They knelt down and leaned their heads on the ground. They looked at your frozen stance. All of them look at the wanted poster of the Berserker at the same time. The pose… the angle… the view… the huge holes… and dead bodies… All of them sat straight. They glanced at the poster once more then looked at you. Gradually, their eyes begins popping-out, jaws were going down to the ground and nasal fluids starting to drip.

"IT WAS EXACTLY THE SAME!" they exclaimed in chorus.

Of course! It was exactly the same—except for the clothes, hair color, place and victims—since that is just how you do things.

You flinched.

"T-t-t-t-that's not true! I'm n-not that p-p-p-p-p-person!" you nervously said as you looked at your shoulder while playing with your hair.

"SHE CERTAINLY IS LYING!" the pirates said in group reaction.

_Ah! Screw denying! Just wipe them all out so you could live without worries!_ Your mind shouted. You resumed your stances back and ready to take them all down. But suddenly…

"Shit! Marines are coming!" shouted by a pirate.

You glanced to your back. And he is right. There are marines from miles away running towards you! Things got pretty screwed up! You can't let anyone leak information about you. What to do? What to do now?!

"This is bullshit! I'm leaving!" said the pirate which took your attention. You looked back to them.

No! He can't leave knowing your true identity! He must be silenced! Must… kill… him… kill… EVERYONE! That's it! You've made up your mind. You gave them a '_going-to-kill-you-all_' glare and stomped your foot forward. The pressure from your foot was about to released but…

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Pirates started to scream and then went down one by one. A huge blade of neat wind passed through you. Eye sights became blurred due the fuzzy gust. Its howl made you crossed your arms in front of your head. And it flicked your hair. You looked at its trail. It sliced the ground apart! That attack! It surely is familiar! It's no doubt!

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." A tall man wearing a wide-brimmed black hat with short beard and mustache said. He placed his large crucifix sword behind his back.

"Mi…hawk onii-sama?" you mumbled.

He walked passed you and stared at the running marines. "Don't do anything. And don't call me onii-sama, I'm not your brother, you foolish girl."

You just looked at him and stayed quiet.

The marines reached the area and saw the damages from the fight. Obliterated forest parts, huge craters, remains of broken weapons, bunch of beaten pirates all over the ground and a huge cut on the ground. Marines were all shocked. As if some monster passed through. The huge cut was recognizable—surely made by the greatest swordsman of the world. But the giant cracks? Clearly, they were from the Berserker.

"Search the area! She might not be far!" said a marine, probably high rank. The group of marines scattered and searched the area. He then glanced to you. You awkwardly hid on Mihawks back.

"Rear admiral." A marine said followed by his salute. "There are no traces of the Berserker."

"Just like from the other reports, huh?" The Rear Admiral replied. He once again looked at you and then kneeled to you.

_Oh shit! Does he know? What should I do? I can't be discovered._ You whispered in your mind.

Fear. It was corrupting your head. What will happen if they know? Going to be locked in jail? No! You can't go to jail! NEVER! You still have many adventures ahead! But… he looked so serious and looked so mad at you! You should kill him! No, wait! You can't! Mihawk said don't do anything. You'll make things even worst! But… that Rear Admiral might know something… they have many Den den mushi with them… your cover will be unmasked! Is this it? End of journey?

As you think of those stuffs, you unconsciously started to create waters from the side of your eyes. You can't be exposed! You thought.

"Rear Admiral! You're scaring the little girl!" a comical synchronization from the marines.

"I'm not that scary!" an agitated defend from him.

Mihawk noticed you tremble. He begun to walk away, "They are marines. You are safe now."

"Eh?" you said. Why the heck does he even need to say that? He knows that you are completely aware of marine appearance. But why? Wait! Could it be… he is trying to make you look innocent in front the marines! That must be it!

"Don't worry litt—" the Rear Admiral didn't have his chance to finish his statement.

"O-onii-sama, wait!" you called making the great swordsman irritated. But, instead of glaring you, he silently watched you as you run towards him and embraced his back. "T-they were scarier…"

"You were scaring her after all!" the marines said as their Rear Admiral can do nothing but the scratch the back of his head out of guilty.

The Rear Admiral walked towards you. "Sorry for scaring you little girl… I'm just wondering if you might happen saw her face, the Berserker."

But your respond was an immediate shake of head. Then, you buried your face on Mihawks back. Even frightened, you really are adorable. You looked more like a 'victim'.

The Rear Admiral sighed in disappointment. You seemed to be innocent anyway. He shifted to the swordsman. Hesitantly, he tried to ask the Shichibukai about his encounter on the Berserker. The Rear Admiral tried to swallow his fear. Surely, Dracule 'Taka no Me' Mihawk is a Shichibukai that works directly under the government but he is still a pirate, a very frightening one and there is no guarantee that he will give any information to a marine without the consent of the World Government.

"It is none of my concern." Mihawk uttered.

_'That was expected_' the Rear Admiral said in his mind.

"…but, for the sake of this girl, yes, I've encountered her. However, she vanished before I lay a glimpse of her." He continued.

"I see, thank you for your cooperation." The Rear Admiral said. He glanced to his men and commanded, "Let's try the forest! We might find clues there!"

"Hah!" a salute from the marines. Then, the marines, including the Rear Admiral went deeper into the forest trying their luck in capturing the mysterious criminal.

You released your grip on Mihawk and then exhaled a heavy sigh. You were lucky that Mihawk happens to be on the island.

"T-thanks…" you said.

Fear was still written all over your face. He noticed it. He patted your head and you looked at him as a reaction. By just staring at him, you felt relaxed. As if you are safe whenever he's around, just like the old times. He didn't utter any word. But you understand what he is trying to say. Calm yourself.

"Umm… how did you know I was here?" you started.

"Purely coincidence", Mihawk responded. He crossed his arms and started walking towards the direction of the sea. "I was on my way to my castle. Then I saw your attacks."

"Ah! I just remembered! I'm going to the east side of this island to meet some friends! They might be at the beach now and will leave in few minutes. H-have you noticed them?"

Mihawk looked upward, to the sun, then he pointed, "…it's on the other side."

Your eyes opened-wide and you dropped your jaw comically. Your sense of direction never stops on surprising you.

"No way! It's… too far… I-I won't make it in time… it's… soooooooo far!" you murmured as you kneelt down on depression with matching hysterical sobbing.

A sigh escaped from the great swordsman's mouth. He grabbed you in his arms and carried you in a bridal style. You blinked. Then he uttered, "Hold on." You nodded as he commanded, wrapping your arms around his neck. He started dashing freaking fast! It is obviously clear that Mihawk can run 30 times faster than you. You really are lucky that he happened to pass by. First he saved your ass from the marines and second by bringing you to the other side of the island. He was really a great and responsible brother! Well… you wished.

Few hours later, the two of you have reached the other side of the island, at the east shore. He carefully put you down on the sand. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath and then wiped his sweat using the back of palm.

You run near the ocean. Scanning from left to right and looked everywhere. But, no one was around. No submarine, no pirates and no Bepo. You knelt down. Then a gloomy aura of despair started to appear from your shoulders.

"T-they're gone…" you sobbed.

"I think they want you to keep in touch." Mihawk said.

You glanced back to him, trying to process what he meant. He waved his head pointing to a rock. As you focused your eyes on it, you noticed an image of a small snail. Wait! That's a Ko Den-den Mushi! You stood up and walk towards it. There's a small piece of paper below the baby den den mushi. It was… moving! And something was written on it.

_We left. See you around._

_-Tora-chii_

Your eyes opened-wide. Ironically, you pressed a vague smile. Probably because he used the nickname you gave him. Though, it's a shame that you did not have the chance to be with them.

"Finally planning to be a pirate?"

"N-no." you replied. "I just need a ride… I still prefer to travel alone…"

The great swordsman chuckled. "I really admire your guts but your eyes speak differently."

You flinched. He was right. Deep down in your heart you really want to be with them. You want to know them more. Their good people anyway and very funny in many ways. Even for minutes, you enjoyed accompanying them. What more if you're with them for a day or two? Besides, you are curious with their Captain, Trafalgar Law. You have experienced _weird_ happenings with him and you want explanation. Admit it or not, he makes you happy.

Mihawk exhaled. "I think it's best for you to join a pirate crew. The seas of the new world are extremely dangerous. You won't survive it."

"Eh?" you said in surprise.

"If you really want to travel around the world, you should have companies—Nakamas—to share your adventures with. Besides, you are now a 200 milion beri wanted man. You can stop hiding your identity and live as free as a pirate or… just go home and cause no more trouble."

You curled your eyebrows and got annoyed on him. You started to hit him lightly on his chest with the sides of your fists. "Ah! You know how much I hate your second option!"

"Then be a pirate! What's holding you back?"

His words caught you off guard. You suddenly stopped pounding his chest. He was right, what's holding you back from joining your friends' adventures? Are you that afraid to involve them with your so called 'curse', which seems to be not a big deal? They already accepted you, both Luffy and Law, even after knowing the true you. So what's holding you up? Or was it your precious pride? Since, you declared to travel the world alone.

"Call them. They might not be that far." Mihawk uttered, reaching you the sleeping mini snail.

You wanted to cry in joy! Mihawk was really such a GREAT and RESPONSIBLE brother! Though he is not your brother and he proclaimed not to have a 'foolish' little sister like you. But still, you loved him like a brother of your own.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I sooooooo love you, Mihawk onii-sama!" you cried out loud while hugging him.

"…"

-o-o-o-

Somewhere deep-down the ocean…

_*puru puru puru*_

_*puru puru puru*_

_*puru puru puru*_

"Hey! Who's den den mushi is that?!" Shachi shouted.

The ring of the den den mushi continued. Trafalgar Law, who is currently taking his nap on Bepo, thought the den den mushi on his pocket was vibrating. He took it out and he was right. Somebody was calling for him.

_*puru puru puru*_

_*puru puru—*_

_*Kacha!*_

**"Ah! They pick it up!"** the gifted snail mimicked your words.

Your innocent voice echoed the whole metallic hall way of the Hearts Pirate's submarine. Law's eyes opened-wide after hearing your voice. He smiled.

"She actually came!" Penguin shouted as he slides to his Captain's snail.

Shachi dived towards his Captain too, who is still sitting on the ground. He held his Captain's wrist then move the snail close to him—to Shachi. "H-hi!"

"Oi! You're too close." Law said pushing his over-excited Nakamas away. He stood up and walked few steps away from them. "Where are you now?"

**"Eh? S-still at the shore…"**

"Stay there we're coming back."

Law commanded Jean Bart to surface the ship back to the island. Shachi and Penguin danced in happiness after hearing the good news. And Bepo, well he is still asleep.

**"Ah! Wait! I… uhh… I'm not joining your crew!"**

Those words instantly took away Law's smile. Shachi and Penguin stopped on dancing. They wanted to dive again on their Captain's snail to complain but you continued.

**"Aw! ...yet… no! ah! urgh…" **later, your voice became somewhat distorted, **"…bwo-kei! Bfayn! A bwil…trai…" **[okay! Fine! I will try…] then your voice became clear again"**…but… do you mind if I accompany you guys… umm… even for a moment?"**

They were baffled on what really happened. Shachi and Penguin just glanced to each other asking themselves 'signal distortion?' But Law didn't care that much. He scoffed then pressed a smile on his face, "Sure"

_*Kacha*_

The other line—yours—hanged up. Then the submarine returned its route back to the island.

"It's gone! I wanna talk to heeeeeer…" Shachi said in agony.

"Bad connection maybe?" Penguin asked.

The noises from his crewmates suddenly woken up the innocent sleeping bear. He rubbed his eyes by the fluffy back of his paws and noticed his Captain's grin. Oh wait! Is that a... smile? A very simple yet relaxing smile! This is the second time Bepo saw his Captain to wear a smile without malice or sarcasm.

'Did I miss something?' he thought to his mind while tilting his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Horaaaaaaay!\o/ that's it for chapter III! Hmm… will you eventually join Trafalgar Law's crew…? =))) I know you freakin' loved to but against that super high pride of yours and your stubbornness on your so called ultimate 'LOVE' with Eustass Kid? Let see how things will go!XD

I hoped you enjoyed reading this fiction and loved being my main character. Sooooooooooo… How was it? Is it still worth continuing? Please please please comment, review or even rant! I really appreciate them all!

Thanks for reading!

**disclaimer: don't worry! You never actually killed any den den mushi! They were just PURE rumors! =))

**Since I can count my reviewers in my hands I put some efforts on acknowledging you all… though it might be a little bit late (I should have done this in chapter 2 XD) but still, I want to show you guys my gratitude!

**yonakaneko**-san, I truly thank you for your review (my first reviewer wohoooooo~) and your message! I replied already =)) hoped you've read it! You really boosted me to update soon!

**FireFistGomuGomu**-san, thanks reading and reviewing on my fic!XD

**ShadouMage**-san, I'm really glad that the story took your interest! I just so hoped you still like it… thanks for reading and reviewing!

**AmaeYume**-san, thanks for the review! I'm happy that you liked it, don't worry there are more to come!:D and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can

**CupcakesCult**-san, thanks for the time reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it and your English!XD

**AxleMarionette**-san, ahahah! Sorry, your first statement (the 'imma bear rappist') is so funny and made me laugh in joy XD Thanks for the love (?) in the story!

**YourLittleReader**-san, Oh my! You've read my previous work?! I'm soooooo sorry for leaving it like that! things got pretty complicated. Don't worry i still have my drafts, i just don't want to post half baked fics... Anyway, thanks for reading my new fic!XD you made me happy!

And lastly, whew…

**Ris**-san, thanks for reviewing not once not also twice but trice! I'm so glad you love it! Thank you for reading the story over and over again… you might probably have noticed some grammar and word mistakes there! XD also, thanks to your reviews, you helped me update early


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm back! Finally, weekend! Time for chapter 4! Can't believe it!XD Sorry for slow updates, school stuffs got pretty complicated (exams and papers and deadlines whew!) Anyways, screw that! At least I manage to finish them all including this chapter!

Btw, thank you for reviewing, following and favoring the story! It was 'SUUUUUPER' appreciated! /o/ I have my replies below. Soooooo… for the mean time let's enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter IV: Foolish Girl**

Your reflection faded as your warm breathe brushed the circular transparent window of Heart Pirate's submarine. Your eyes were all fed up with the amazing phenomenon from the undersea. Dark. Cold. Yet very heart warming. You could even see bunch of unfamiliar sea monsters! This was the first time you will travel at the bottom of the sea. You never dreamt on it. It was like completely a new level of your adventure.

The ship dived even deeper. You shivered as the temperature went down. Out of inconvenience, you smudged the fog on the window, showing your own image. You suddenly focused on your reflection. You were reminded on the crazy things happened this morning. You couldn't help to recall how you ended up on the submarine and how you parted with your self-proclaimed brother, Mihawk.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Few hours earlier…

_*puru puru puru*_

_*puru puru puru*_

_*puru puru puru*_

The murmuring sound of the baby den den mushi was giving you an intense anticipation. You swallowed heavily as you watch the mini snail to be picked up from the other line. You're not used to it—using a transporter snail. The crimson orbs of your eyes wandered to the legendary swordsman, Dracule 'Taka no Me' Mihawk, who seemed to be relaxing himself—crossed arms and legs—while patiently waiting on a rock. Then suddenly…

_*puru puru—*_

_*Kacha*_

"Ah! They pick it up!" you said in your surprise. Mihawk revealed his golden eyes and then stared at your jolted expression. He remained silent, listening to the conversation.

**"She actually came!" **The baby den den mushi shrieked then rapidly switched into a nervous one.

**"H-hi!"**

You're not sure who's talking but they were probably Penguin and Shachi based on the reactions. You are astounded how this little snail can mimic and quickly adjust as the speaker changes. Then, it shifted again but this time its eyes became bored looking one and its voice turned into a serious but calm tone.

**"Oi. You're too close."**

_That cold voice! No doubt it's his, Trafalgar Law!_

**"Where are you now?"**

With those words, you suddenly felt tensed. A burst of burning glow rose on your cheeks.

"Eh? S-still at the shore…" you startled.

Mihawk saw your immediate reaction. He released a very low chuckle. You didn't notice it and so the snail.

**"Stay there we're coming back."**

His words… why the hell do you even feel awkward just listening to this snail? That masculine cold tone gives you a very strange chill down to your spines. Those _weird_ sensations from the bar are coming back. You panicked. Mihawk, on the other hand, enjoyed watching you as you fluster.

"Ah! Wait! I… uhh… I'm not joining your crew!" you said.

Your bluntness made the great swordsman frowned. He suddenly appeared on your back and pulled your cheek as if he's mentally telling you not to ruin the chance.

"Aw! …yet…" you added.

He then tugged your other cheek. He mouthed you 'join them' but you said.

"No!"

His pinches and stretches continued and it freaking hurts!

"ah! urgh!" you reacted trying to endure it. He continued playing with your cheeks until you finally gave in.

"bwo-kei! Bfayn! A bwil…trai… [Okay! Fine! I will try…]", you mumbled glaring to the man torturing your tugged cheeks.

Mihawk raised a brow and released your cheeks which produced a low clapping sound. Your palm reached to your sored cheek, wanting to comfort it from the pain. You resumed looking at the mini snail and continued.

"…but… do you mind if I accompany you guys… umm… even for a moment?"

Suddenly, the bored-looking snail stretched its mouth forming a wide smile. This snail really is genuinely intelligent! Now, your mind couldn't help to think that Law was really in front of you.

**"Sure", **a low growl from him.

You panicked again turning the snail off. *_Kacha_*

Finally, you blew a sigh, relieved from that _pandemonium_ conversation. You glanced to the man behind you who seemed to be disappointed. He lifted his hand and you flinched, crossing yours arms before your face. You were expecting more pinches but instead, he patted your head.

"You truly are foolish." smirked from the swordsman.

Hold on! He patted you then called you a fool? Ah! You totally fell for it! You almost forgot that this was one of his greatest hobbies, to insult you. Veins popped on your head creating an angry expression. He kept on saying 'foolish' on you for AGES as if you're the stupidest person that he ever met. True, there are times that you acted stupidly. But you two have _just_ seen each other again and it's been years since you parted with him. You have grown already, mentally in a sense. Can't he just drop that rubbish nickname? You wanted to complain about it but…

"Have you met your red head supernova?" He spat out of the blue.

Red head supernova…? Does he mean Eustass Kid…? Oh yeah, after that incident at the Shabaody Archipelago months ago, those 11 pirates on the island that has above 100 million beli bounty on their heads were branded as supernovas… Hmm… why is he even asking? Probably out of boredom?

"Not ye—" _Oh wait! He said YOUR red head supernova! 'Yours'!_

Your statement was immediately halted as Mihawk's word echoed on your head. Upon absorbing those thoughts, a mild glow lingered your head and flowers started to bloom on the side of your face. You pressed a heavenly huge smile as you flustered in red.

"…yes… MY red head supernova…" you mumbled while drools deluging from your mouth.

Mihawk just dropped a sweat. You are still lusting to a man you never met, how incredible. He walked towards a rock and sat on it.

"Foolish girl, still having those fallacies…" he said folding his arms.

You sulked making the sweet flowers withered and the mild glow turned into heated shadows. "It's not a fallacy! It's true lo—"

"You can't be in loved with a person you never met." He interrupted. The swordsman couldn't help it. He's usually not the type of man that would lecture somebody about their feelings. But, you are an exception. He really cares for you and he wants you to wake back to the reality.

"Yes I can!" you defended puffing your cheeks. "And I did!"

Without losing his temper, he uttered. "That false emotion will only flop on you."

"It's not a false emotion!"

Mihawk closed his eyes then looked at the dusky sky probably asking his mind what the red-haired pirate even did to you to drive you _this_ crazy. You never met the man. This means you have no idea what kind of a person he was. If the physical appearance was the basis of your obsession then you clearly are _that_ stupid. He's not even that handsome to begin with. Your irrational way of thinking really irritates him. He always hated this part of you and this was one of the reasons why he hated you the first time he saw you. He asked you many times about your great addiction with the red head man and your answer was always the same, 'I don't know'. Are you really that foolish to fell in-love with a man you never met? Or was it really an act of 'true love'?

Mihawk, still not convinced on your so called 'love', exhaled, "You're totally blinded with that imprudent thought." He pierced his eyes on you, "Forget about him and try to focus on the people around you. I'm sure there are tons who adored you and you never noticed them. Don't waste your affections on something delusional. You'll just hurt yourself in the end."

You stomped your foot, making the soft sand scattered in the air. You glared to the black-haired swordsman, "NO! My heart only belongs to my Eustass Kidd! And don't worry, as promised I'll find him and prove you that you're wrong!"

Mihawk exhaled in defeat. He perfectly knew he'll never win against your stubbornness regarding your beloved Eustass Kid. You just won't listen no matter how many times he tried to confront you. And, you always find your ways to overthrow his sentiments. Years have passed and your absurd feelings to your imaginary lover never changed. What the hell did he even do to you to act like that? You really are possessed by that man.

"I'm going." He said.

Great! Now you pissed him! Mihawk can be as calm as a river but you are completely aware whenever he is mad. You know him too well. The two of you spent years to create such a bond. And it has been what? 2 years? Since the last time you've seen each other. You don't want your separation to be hanged with affliction. The conflict will just grow bigger if you don't settle things properly.

He turned his back to you. He was dead serious leaving. The gravel from the beach brushed in his boots. '_It can't end like this_', your mind shouted. You gathered all your guts trying to strategize anything to fix the situation. He was about to take another step and guilt finally compelled you. Your sudden action made him to twitch. He glanced back at you, looking how you naively held his hand, his pinky.

You shied your eyes immediately to your shoulder after receiving his hawk-like stares. You pinched his finger softly. "S-sorry…" were the only words you could create. Then, it was followed with a massive blush due to embarrassment. You hated apologizing. It only makes you look like accepting your loss. But, lowering your pride was the least thing you could do for the sake of your bond. Besides, it was partly your fault to make him mad.

He didn't utter any word probably was surprised since this was the very first time you verbally apologized to him in a fight. The whip of the sea stroked the shore making the situation less deafening. He kept his lips closed as he stared on you. Apologizing maybe wasn't enough to fix the problem. You prepared yourself to swallow your own ego. You'll do anything to make the situation right. But suddenly, a burst of laughter was released from him.

You quickly turned to him with annoyance on your face—eyebrows met each other, orbs of your eyes shrunk and mouth were triangle-like shape. "W-why are you laughing?! I put my pride in line and you'll just laugh at that?!"

He held his hand covering his face from the sudden laughter. Slowly, he managed to calm himself. He looked to you, "My bad… I never knew you could actually mature like this." He patted you then pressed a smile as if proud of what you've become.

You were bit puzzled but didn't mind. As long as things between the two of you were fine then you won't mind. This made you fully relieved from all the tenses that happened. The dusky sky finally dispersed, revealing the clear blue sky and lightening your gigantic grin. Then, a gentle wind passed by. It flicked your hair softly, which reminds him.

"Your new hair suits you." his sarcastic mumbled. He knew you dyed it pink just to match with your red head lover. But he doesn't want to bring up that topic anymore. You always end up fighting whenever it concerns with Eustass Kid.

"Ah! You're starting it again!"

Mihawk just scoffed. He missed bullying you. "Your friends are here, you should go." He said switching his attention behind you.

You glanced back but only saw the waves of the sea. No one or perhaps nothing was there. Incidentally, a blue thin aura expanded to the shore. With a soft _pon_ a tall man was teleported in front of you. It was Trafalgar Law.

"Surgeon of Death", uttered the great swordsman.

Law flicked his eyes to the figure behind you and surprised to see the world's greatest swordsman before him. "Taka no Me-ya, I never expected to see you here."

"So do I."

Law and Mihawk's eyes met. You tilted your head to both of them having a little bit of confusion. So they knew each other… Wait! Of course! They should know each other they're both Shichibukai after all. Later, those stares eventually became glares. Indeed, they were both Shichibukai but they were still pirates and pirates have always competition with one another. You couldn't help to notice but is it just you or the air became heavy and suffocating with the two of them?

Mihawk snickered. He pulled you closed to him earning enticing reactions from you and the young Shichibukai. He wrapped his arms around you squeezing you gently. You did the same as a response. You were clueless but take it as a farewell hug just like before. Law remained silent and calm but Mihawk can obviously see him pressing exasperation on his face probably to the dramatic scene he's watching.

"Here." Mihawk said throwing a piece of paper to Trafalgar Law.

Law snapped his hand in the air and caught _it_. He opened his hand, glanced to it and noticed an old ragged folded paper. You recognized that.

"Hey! That's my—"

"Kindly bring this girl to that man." Mihawk disrupted.

Your heart skipped a beat. Is he freaking serious?! Mihawk is helping you to see Eustass Kid even after completely opposing from your 'love' to the imaginary lover.

"Sorry but I don't deliver people." Law said calmly.

"I see. Then, do whatever you like to that paper just don't give that to her."

"Whaaaaaaat?! B-but… onii-samaaaaaaaaaa…." your comical reaction while your tears fell down like a waterfall.

Mihawk turned his back on you. "Stay lively, foolish girl."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Present…

You sighed then pressed a vague smile. You missed traveling, talking and even having arguments with Mihawk. But it can't be helped, he has his own journey and so you are.

Again, you stared at the dark sea beyond the window. Suddenly, you were reminded with your Eustass Kid's poster. You puffed a cloud like breathe knowing Law will never give it back no matter how many times you asked him. You were trying to think of some plans but eventually got distracted as you heard someone calling your name. You blinked and suddenly noticed Shachi behind you—your reflection. He called out your name several times. You turned to him then saw three of your Heart Pirate friends. Shachi smiled to you, Penguin beside him just waved his hand and Law was standing behind them leaning on the metallic wall while arms are crossed.

"I-is it true? You have such relationship with the Hawkeye? W-we were just wondering…" mumbled Shachi pointing his index fingers together hoping your reply isn't what he think it is. "B-but! If you don't want to answer it it's okay!" he added.

"Eh? Relationship? Yes, we do have", you blinked.

"I know I'm no place to say this but… isn't he a little bit… too old for you?" Penguin commented.

"SO THE TWO OF YOU WERE REALLY LOVERS?!" Shachi finally exclaimed while exaggeratedly flooding tears and nasal fluids.

"We're what?!" you choked. "Oh wait! You're taking it wrong! We only have a brother-sisterly love. Our relation is like a family!" you explained waving your hands. "I don't see him as a fatherly material so I tend to call him onii-sama."

Shachi and Penguin exchanged glances. They seemed to be doubtful about it. The two of you were _too_ close to be just brothers. He is a man and you are a… girl. They couldn't help themselves to get curious on your affiliation with the great Dracule 'Taka no Me' Mihawk. You already told them this morning that you traveled with him for a long time, almost 5 years to be precise. But, they're really intrigued on your relationship with him. Probably they're minds were just really wild. Well, who would even imagine that Mihawk has a female traveler with him, not just an ordinary female traveler but an adorable little child-looking woman like you? It's hard to believe, even for you, that you have such a bond with the notorious swordsman.

"Uhh… it's kinda complicated… it's not like what you think…" you mumbled scratching your cheeks, "…our history is REALY quite a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG…" you said while spreading your hands horizontal to your shoulder before continuing, "and not so good story to start with…"

"Tell us!", eager plead of Shachi and Penguin.

You were hesitant to open your mouth. How the hell can you even tell them that you and your beloved brother happened to hate each other to the core that Mihawk tried to kill you and you wanted to kill him that badly like for more than a year. You don't want them to know. Never! It was really unnecessary. Or perhaps you thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Oops! That's it for now! Just a preparation for the big events!:D I just hoped you guys liked this chapter. Umm… I would like to apologize for having long chapters (around 2.5k++ up to 4k++ words per chapter). I know others can see it as something boring to read. I tried my best to make it short as possible but too unfortunate to succeed, I'm really sorry!

Anyhow… how was it? Please do review, comment or event rant! I truly appreciate them all! I want to know what my readers think about the story.

umm... reply time!

**ShadouMage**-san, weeeeeee~ so happy that I could somehow satisfy your fanfic hunger! And yeah, the past with Mihawk is now partly revealed! XD Heart Pirates adventures will come soon! Thank you for reviewing!

**animeotaku0434**-san, yay! A new reader and reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! It really is appreciated!:D I won't let you down!

**AmaeYume**-san, glad to know you liked it! I know Mihawk is _so_ HOT despite his current age ohohoho~ anyways, thanks for the review!XD

**AxleMarionette**-san, thanks for thinking it that way!XD I promise next chapters will be even more exciting!

And… (sorry for placing you last, I have quite a message for you)

**Ris**-san, i'm VERY glad you keep on re-reading and reviewing this fic, i'm kinda curious though, you're reviewing as a guest... uhh... I want to personally message you about your question but i can't so i put it here! This explanation is somehow long but I made it as simple as possible so please bear with me XD. This might also help other readers to understand more on Japanese culture.

So, first thing first, as you can see i based my story on its original culture which is Japanese. I'm using some Japanese terms and names/nicknames because there are words that are BEST to be RETAINED (e.g. Nakama, Tora-o, Marimo). XD about Trafalgar Law's nickname, i find Japanese suffixes quite fascinating since you can know a person's relation to the other on the way you call them (-san for mister/miss; -sama for higher respect; and some are for closeness/adoration –tan, -chan, -kun, -chi, -shi and MORE). In the anime and manga (japanese), Luffy and some of his crew calls Law as "Tora-o" which in english is "Tra-guy" or others translated it as "Traffy". So let's explain first how come 'tra' became 'tora'. Japanese have their own language and own way reading it (Nihongo). They don't have English alphabet (a,b,c…x,y,z) but they have their 'hiragana' and 'katana' as their writing and romanji for translating japanese characters into English alphabets (…ra,ri,ru,re,ro… ta,chi,tsu,te,to… etc…) It's kinda complicated to explain haha… but to make it simple, they have few sounds that can't make. In short, they have no _'tr'_ sound but has _'to'_ and _'ra'_ which is relatively close to 'tra'. (Trafalgar Law's romanized name was 'To . ra . fa . ru . ga— Ro—')

About the "Tora-chii", the 'chii' here is same with the suffix '-chi' which also means 'chan'. If you're curious what 'chan' means, it's just a simple suffix with somewhat adoration to a person (maybe friends or crush haha). 'Chi' or 'chii' or 'chiiii' is a made up suffix typically used by female users since it has a cuter sound than chan, I guess…

So basically, calling Trafalgar Law as Tora-chii indicates that the two of you have 'something'. And yeah, you can call it a nickname but not just an ordinary nickname ahahaha… did I answer your question? Or I made it worse?

**Again, thanks to everyone reading this fic! Don't forget to Review please!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Oh my! I have lots of new reviewers! *hides behind the curtain, squeals secretly then goes out like nothing happen* Ehem! Alright! Chapter—! W-what? Y-you saw?! Okay, okay, sorry about that, I'm just… SUPER happy that the story is being loved despite its severely insane plot/idea and its random updates (couldn't find time because I'm nailed with my thesis). *deep bow* Honto Gomenasai! *stands straight* …Yosh! Enough with the drama!

So here's chapter 5! Since I think it's the best time for this, let's have a little Mihawk detour first before we start the main adventure! It seemed that there are lots of Mihawk fans anyway. Sooooo… I just hope I did this chapter properly (preparing myself for flames if I screw anything hahaha)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter V: Pride and Hatred**

Cold steps echoed in the middle of the night or perhaps in the afternoon. It was dark and gloomy. Yet the silhouette of the high sun can be identified. His shadow continued to slide to the concrete walls. He scanned his castle and it wasn't the same since he left. His open black coat danced as he entered a room stormed with mess. His hawk eyes landed on a king sized bed. He walked towards it and surprised to see a group of silver hair strands beneath the thick cluttered blanket.

The crumpled cover swayed in midair as he pulled, revealing an innocent sleeping girl—You. His golden gaze struck on the trespasser, irritated to the fact that you burned his kitchen, screwed his dining hall, messed his own favorite room and even wore his white shirt without consent. He hated it. He studied you and knew you're not an ordinary girl to be able to pass through the aggressive weapon wielder apes, the _Humandrills_. Calm but annoyed. He drew his huge crucifix sword—Yoru—towards your exposed milky neck.

"What are you doing here?" uttered the man in a strong serious tone, enough to understand his mood.

You jolted out of your sleep making his sword marked a light cut on the side of your neck. He bit his cheek, not intending to wound you, and then rested Yoru on his side. His hawk eyes hardened in surprise on how you ignorantly hauled your body even with a sword pointed to your throat. He's not sure whether you did that on purpose or you were just stupid not to notice it. Perhaps he overestimated you.

You felt something was dripping from your neck and touched it out of curiosity. Red fluids. As red as your garnet eyes was leaking from your neck! You gave the man in front of you a vicious stare. Before your mind could process anything, you dashed towards him, threw your fist to the air and smashed it aiming for him. But, he swung his body as if dancing from your move, effortlessly dodging your attack without moving his feet. Your tiny fist landed on a book shelf. Upon hitting the wooden rack, a sudden force was produced making the portion of the shelf swollen then shattered into pieces in the air.

Without even laying a glimpse to the man who woken you in a violent way—cutting your neck—you later realized that you were flying to the opposite side of the room. You were clueless. No idea when he hit you. You slammed to the thick wall creating a loud _thud_. You were about to rise but then a blade was pointed to you.

"You lacked manners, foolish girl. Don't make me repeat my question" and it was followed with sharp glares from him just like a hawk on its prey. That was your first encounter with the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule 'Taka no Me' Mihawk. It really wasn't pleasant.

Few hours later (evening)…

The _cling_ of a plate caught your attention. You took a peek on a large room with dark residues everywhere, scanning what the _fiendish_ man doing. Cooking? Eyebrows frowned realizing this man has skills on it. Another _cling _was made as he placed a plate, a fork and a knife on a silver tray. The ebony haired man took the tray and a bottle of wine with him then walked passed you. You gulped heavily after seeing him holding a tray of enchanting sparkling steak. Your mouth started to slobber as the heavenly smell of the food brushed your nose. But, you shook your head trying to hide your admiration to it. Then, your light bouncing footsteps suddenly followed him, tailing him until you reached a room with a loooooooooong table covered with white cloth full of stains—the dining hall.

He placed the plate of steak on the table and sat down crossing his legs. Red liquor was poured into his wine glass. He held it, gently waving it into circles before smelling and letting the wine touch his lips. His hawkish eyes glanced to you. He noticed how you secretly drooled on his meal. Well, he can't blame you. You haven't eaten anything since he arrived. And all you did is to throw your fists on him, which is absolutely futile and obviously exhausting.

"Sit" he started. "You can have this."

He gradually scooted the plate of steak towards you. Even being infamous pirate, he seemed to have a great sense of hospitality. However, you see that as an insult as if sending his pity on you. You just stared at the food. What? He pointed his sword to you a while ago, giving you a killing intent and now he offers you a food? You have every right to doubt! He probably put some poison in it.

"It's not poisoned" uttered the swordsman, not even bothering an eye to you, before taking another sip of his wine.

You flinched. Did he just speak out your mind?!

You wanted to refuse his offer badly since you hated having debts with any stranger, especially an _enemy_. You have your own principles and you always stick to them, very high sense of pride indeed.

"I'm not hungry!" you lied pouting your lips. However, it was immediately contradicted with a loud '_BRRUUUUUUUUUUUUURGHHH~!_' You blushed out of embarrassment. But, you hurriedly washed that red face by glaring to the swordsman, "I'm going to cook mine!"

"Do whatever you want", his only respond.

You finally run towards the kitchen. Mihawk sighed staring how you childishly manage to wear an oversized shirt—buttons locked up to the neckline of the shirt, sleeves rolled up showing you tiny fingertips, shirt tucked-out making it looked like a below-the-knee dress, and a rope belted on the waist for fastening the shirt. He held his drink close to his lips as he scanned you, thinking how on earth you ended up in his castle. You were probably around seven to thirteen in age clearly impossible for you to survive in the treacherous sea. But, you seemed to be out of ordinary. He took another sip then continued to analyze things. Indeed, you are not ordinary. You managed to get through the Humandrills and destroyed a portion of the bookshelf with a punch. You told him earlier that you happen to got stumbled in this island after the ship of doctors and patients you belonged sunk. There is no way you could be a doctor. Does that mean you're a patient? But you seemed to be healthy and _strong_ enough to be a patient. Therefore, you are some sort of hitchhiker? If so then why they allowed you to ride the ship without your guardian? Illegal passenger might be? Supposedly, Mihawk doesn't give a damn on such things like this. But, it bothered him. Your presence opened tons of questions in his mind.

Trying to settle his curious thought, another red liquid slipped through his lips. Perhaps he's overthinking everything. Probably, you are just another dumbass pirate king wanna be, just like the brat Red haired Shanks always bragged. And maybe you unluckily rode on that unfortunate ship and got stuck on this island. But, that doesn't answer the fact that you possessed such strength. Who really are you? Or, the right question is _what _are you? Now he's really bothered. Thinking too much on your whereabouts is giving him headaches. Perhaps, for the sake of peace in mind, it is best to ask you personally.

He sighed laying his drink on the table while covering his throbbing head. He glanced to the steak and remembered your unpleasant behaviors. _Arrogant brat_, he said to his thought. His huge hand decided to approach the warm plate but apparently…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's burniiiiiiiing!"

And veins from his head fluctuated creating an angry sign. Before you could know, you have been tossed on a chair in the dining hall. The rocking movement of it made you gazed to the horrendous man and you snarled.

"Eat!" he commanded before drilling a glare as if you have done something extremely bad aside from burning his kitchen.

You flinched then tried to avoid those ferocious eyes. You shifted at the blessing in front of you and gulped in resistance. Then, footsteps were heard leaving the room. Crimson eyes searched on the hawk dude but can be found no more. He _left_.

Few minutes later (Night time)…

Weightless tiptoes. Slowly. Quietly. You tried your very best preventing to create any sound as you sneaked into _your _room. You carefully rotated the doorknob, gently pushed it then entered the warm quarter. You peeped from the doorframe checking the hallway before completely closing it. Perfect he's not around! You sighed in relief.

"Need something?" said a voice familiar enough to form a distressing face.

You turned and saw the swordsman. He was leaning on the decorated headboard, comfortably seated on the masters bed as one leg was relaxed on top of the other while flipping a page of a book—probably some ancient medieval novel based on its old cover.

"What are you doing on _my_ room?!" you growled.

He raised a brow then pressed his hands together closing the hardcover. He was right about your deficiency in manners—ignoring someone's question. Mihawk wanted to emphasize your horrible behavior but he disliked repeating himself. Besides, you spat something hitting beyond his nerves.

"Your room?"

"Yes!"

Calm, he uttered, "I will allow you to loiter on my island, stay on my castle even after taking critically bad care on it, making my clothes into rags after wearing them and consume all my food in the storage room but…" then, he pierced his eyes on you, "I will never permit you to stay on _my_ room." He ended his statement with intense terrorizing gaze just like a predator's on its hunt.

By just looking onto those intimidating yellow eyes, the atmosphere became thicker. It's getting dark. You shivered down to your spines and your knees started to go numb. A cold sweat from your pale cheek crawled to your chin. You forced to gulp but find it difficult to do so. Suddenly, you felt your petite body tickling bruises from time to time. It then eventually continued to turn into huge slashes. Then, your body started to be shredded apart splattering scarlet fluids everywhere. One splashed on his cheek. He expressionlessly bathed on your own blood, before your lifeless bleeding corpse.

You saw it through his deadly gaze. It felt so real. It was like a glimpse of a future that is eagerly waiting to happen. _Fear_. The best word that could only describe your petrified mind. This man was extremely frightening.

"…my room, my place, _my_ territory." He stressed.

"W-what? Being territorial now?" your mouth blabbered without thinking, struggling its very best to restrain fear.

"If you don't have any important thing to say then leave."

"Or! Y-you're afraid that I will read those _things_ under your bed!" you tremblingly threatened.

His eyes widened slightly, surprised on your knowledge about _it_. He assumed you found his little secret box already. "You shouldn't meddle with someone's personal possessions, especially men's." he mumbled as calm as he could. True, he had _those_ stuffs under his bed. Every man has their own cravings. Mentally, physically, emotionally, name it. He was always alone in this island. He was frustrated. Perhaps that was his outlet. Every man liked to own a collection of it, especially those things nose-bleeding enough, maybe for informational purposes but most often for enjoyment, to kill time in an excited way. It was indeed a proof of manhood. He was a man after all. But, being caught by an underage girl is awkward.

"I suggest you leave before I lost my temper." his dreadful statement, clearly not in the mood to play with any of your cockiness. You know he's not offended about your great discovery under the bed but on the lack of your respect, especially on _his _territory.

"Hey! This is my—" you didn't have had the chance to finish your sentiments. You were immediately silenced as a sharp wind sliced through your left porcelain cheek. Red fluids started to form from it. You were baffled if it's his doing. He's not even moving from the bed so how the hell can he cut you with such range? Then, you felt prickly from your cheek and held it. _Blood_, your mind processed. Fury filled your head. '_It's_ war', your mind presumed. You clenched your hand and glared it to him. But, in your surprise, a huge shadow darkened your sight. The black-haired swordsman was in front of you with such murderous eyes. However, you didn't flinch or even show fear, you were too angry to show any other emotions. The moment you moved an inch, you suddenly saw the room as if turning upside down. With a loud '_thug'_ you later realized that you were staring at the ceiling and pinned on the cold ground by the brink of his blood lusting dark sword and by his huge body kneeling above yours.

"You surely have a rotten personality arrogant girl." He uttered in a penetrating homicidal tone.

Mihawk doesn't usually have a serious slaughtering intent on little girls like you. He even should not use Yoru in a senseless situation. But, he can't let you slipped. You have crossed beyond the line. And you pissed him big time. He only wanted his personal space, his territory but you wanted to invade it. Indeed, he was very sensitive in these terms. Without even saying it directly, you could feel the hatred from this man. And the feeling is mutual. You also despised him and cursed that you will hate him for the rest of your life. You bit your lips out of disgust. By just staring to this despicable man, your body and mind started to absorb your current state.

_You are going to die. He is _seriously_ going to kill you!_ Your mind shouted to you.

And fear finally succeeded in swallowing you. Even in this state, you never wanted to show weakness but your body spoke loudly for you. Eyesight became blurry as the waters from your eyes deluded. Tears then hurriedly snaked out from the flooded sides. And you couldn't do something to stop it. You hated to admit it but you're not even a match to this man. You lost without even doing anything. It sickens you.

The notorious swordsman didn't bother to press any emotion. He hunger for your death. You deserve it anyway, or so he thought. But, you were just an underage girl, a very arrogant and ignorant one. Maybe he should listen from your dying will.

"Any last word?" he uttered fixing the blade closer to your neck.

In your fear, you sniffed heavily trying to clear your passages. "I-I will DEFINITELY t-travel the world no matter what!" the words came out your mouth which resulted to widening his scary eyes. Really? It's not even the proper time to say it. You should have at least plead or apologize to him. But no, you naïvely spilled your dream and now your chance to accomplish this is complete impossible. Way to go mouth!

Mihawk on the other hand, took it as something remarkable. _I will definitely travel the world no matter what_, he repeated in his mind. Your words challenged him. He was expecting you to beg to spare for your useless life just like what average people would do. But no, you said something that is rather interesting. Typically, girls like you would only wanted to play house and have a perfect fairy tale life, waiting for their prince charming to arrive and live happily ever after. But no, you wanted to discover the world with your own eyes despite the danger behind those adventures. And you certainly did well in arriving at his castle. Perhaps, you have a pirate's spirit.

"That's why you wanted to be a pirate?" he asked.

"No" was your blunt reply which took more of his interest.

In this era, people aiming to travel the world wanted to become a pirate because of its free and exciting life. You clearly have no intention of being a marine either way. So why not become a pirate? Perhaps you have had a bad experience with them? He was now intrigued on you.

"Do you hate pirates?"

"No. But I hate you." your straight answer as you shove your eyes to your shoulder.

Your honest respond truly appealed him. Yes, Mihawk was a pirate, a very dangerous one and he surely wanted to kill you. But, even on the verge of death, even being threatened by a pirate, you still don't seem to hate them all. It made him realized that you clearly don't generalize an act of one for all of its kind. Only few have those beliefs now.

Mihawk was dead serious killing you a while ago. But those malicious intensions vanished after hearing your crazy statements. A little girl like you, short-tempered, stubborn, arrogant, and foolish, yet you are so distinct and have a big dream that is considerably ridiculous. You sure are a waste if he ended your life here.

The great swordsman stood straight, withdrawing Yoru with his gesture.

"Tell me, where are you from?" he said while walking towards the bed and laying his sword on its side. He already lost his bloodlust on you. Besides, your defiant goal and unique way to achieve it stole his curios mind. You have the guts and immeasurable determination. You are interesting despite your absurd personality. Perhaps he should give you a chance.

However, you took that as an opportunity to retreat. You opened the door dashing to escape outside. But, the door suddenly slammed closed. His firm hand weighting the door prevented you from fleeing.

"Learn to respect. I _am_ asking you a question." a strong message from him enough to make you feel responsible to answer.

"R-rabbit Island in South Blue"

"I see. Get some sleep. I'll bring you home safely." he said while gradually pulling his hand away from the door.

Your eyes opened-wide then snapped to him. "You humans can barely understand my dream! I'm already eleven and I can take care of myself!" you roared as you stormed outside the quarter not knowing he was just testing how you would react.

Mihawk just scoffed at your sudden burst. Eleven you said? But you still acted like seven, regardless that you are nevertheless a kid. Though, he is amazed that you still have the strength to talk back at him. You are not so bad at all. He liked your guts but hated you for overall.

And that's how you ended the day with Mihawk, a very memorable and not so amusing one. From that night, Mihawk never pointed Yoru to you again. But that doesn't mean that he stopped from hating you. He had lots of other way to teach you lessons.

Days and weeks have passed and you still tried everything to kill that fiendish hawk dude. You always gave him your cute everyday punches but he always dodged them without even excreting effort. By the time your fists landed on something and crushed it, you constantly ended up having a HUGE lump behind your head as waters starting to build on the side of your eyes while you held your head.

You never cook, or perhaps, he never allowed you since you ignorantly setting the kitchen on fire, every time. He never allowed you to do anything for the castle because you continuously destroyed things instead of fixing.

Each time, in the middle of the night, you sneak into his room and stab a blade on his throat. But, incidentally, those blades always unexplainably crushed into pieces as if his neck was made of hard metals. When it does he suddenly wakes up and gives you a solid knock on your head then recklessly throwing you outside the window. All you could do is cursed him as you fall from the third floor.

One day you tried to poison Mihawk by serving coffee with _anthelmintic_. You thought it would work as he gradually moves the mug towards his lips but in the end he cold-bloodedly spilled the bitter drink on your mouth while you struggled from it and as a result you spent hours inside the toilet. Then, you never did that again since it won't work anyway.

Whenever Mihawk is pissed with you, he frequently feeds you to the sea monsters of the island, throwing from a cliff and then leaves you alone, probably his new way to get rid of you. Fortunately, you learned how to survive with them and you are very good at it. Then, you always come back to the castle after a week or three thanks to your great shitty sense of direction and to those Humandrills endlessly freaking chasing you with their deadly weapons and attacks. Humandrills were insanely strong weapon bearers that's why you never defeated even one of them, you just always run away from them.

Day and weeks were passing and those cute everyday punches eventually became somewhat huge impacts as they landed on the ground. But still, you always ended up with even more larger swellings on your head. You damaged his precious the castle what would you expect.

Just like a regular routine, he often dragged you to the edge of a cliff and tossed you to the sea. But this time, you managed to come back at the castle for 13 days and defeated at least two Humandrills. When he noticed you exhaustedly coming home, it was as if nothing happened he just continued to flip his newspapers. And the routine's continued its cycle. Time by time, your days of arrival became lesser and lesser. You seemed to have memorized the island structure and could handle few aggressive baboons.

Two months later…

It's almost been eight months since your stay at Kuraigana Island with the infamous swordsman Dracule Mihawk. Everyday events were endlessly the same this past couple of months. But, today seemed to be different.

He opened the closet and knew what to expect, an empty space. Perhaps, the two of you used all clothes already. You can't wash clothes. He doesn't want to. So, it's no surprise there were nothing left. He sighed then decided to have a little visit to the neighboring quarter. When he reached the wooden border, he lightly knocked using the back of his hand before entering.

"I'm going to get supplies on another island and I'm bringing you" uttered the swordsman crossing his arms before his chest.

"Really?!" Your lively respond since he's allowing you to come in his voyage for the first time. But then you suddenly realized, "Wait, is this your new way of disposing me?" you said with irritation all over your face. "Thanks but no thanks!" Then, you covered yourself with the blanket and shove to the other side of the bed to avoid his gaze.

Mihawk didn't form any expression. He leaned to the wall then he uttered, "I can't trust you with this place. I wouldn't be surprised if one day I see the island on fire."

"I won't, I promise." You said waving your hand gesturing him to leave already. But the truth is you really loved to come but you wanted him to BEG for you to join him. He's afraid you'll destroy the island anyway. So here's your chance to be superior.

A heavy breathe escaped from his lips, if you don't like then there's no use in asking you, he thought. Again, he sighed. "Alright." then, you heard his foot leaving the room.

Your eyes opened-wide. This man surely doesn't give a damn about you. You heaved your body out of the bed then dashed towards him. You pointed your index finger to him then you growled, "Don't you dare leave me on that island!" What? For all you could know it might be a trap to get rid of you since the tossing from the cliff eventually won't work on you anymore.

You don't want him to see how excited you were. He was your enemy after all. But, deep inside, you were dancing with joy and you hid it in front of him. Well, you always wanted to travel outside the island however he never allowed you and whenever you tried to, sea monsters attacks your boat 5 meters away from the island and you always sunk. Those attempts made you realized that you were not ready to have your own voyage.

"We'll leave whenever you're ready." uttered the great swordsman while staring you rummaging, or perhaps, looking on something. He immediately saw your obvious excitement in this little island trip. What a child.

You were busy searching for something special, from the shelf to the drawer to the under the bed and finally in the closet. You took it out. It was an adorable snail looking dude you found somewhere in South Blue. You saw the snail on the trash so you assumed somebody threw it already. It was so precious to you. You can't leave without it. It was a memory on a certain island where you saw _him_ through the snail. It was your treasure. Mihawk recognized that kind of snail as a mini AV den den mushi recorder, a very old and very rare type of intelligent snail.

"A mini AV den den mushi?" you asked tilting your head.

Mihawk walked towards you then poked the side of the snail. You just realized there was a button there! And for all these years you thought it's one time viewing only. Then suddenly, the shelled creature beamed light from its eyes to the wall displaying a teenage boy around fourteen to sixteen. He has a black goggle on his red spiky hair and he was surrounded by few kids in his age. They refer him as 'Eustass Kid'. Base on the date of the projection, the video was recorded four years ago. The snail continued to display the content then started to talk.

**_"…One Piece doesn't exist! Your puny dream is BULLSHIT!" _**_said one boy while he pointed his finger to the fiery haired boy._

_Then, the group of boys erupted in laughter. He remained silent as his head was bowed._

**_"…we brought a recorder so we have evidence on your stupidity!"_**

**_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_**

_The red head then pierced his sharp eyes to the boy calling his dream 'puny'. Without a warning, he landed a solid punch into his face then smashed him on the ground making him loose a tooth. The group of kids silenced with the sudden incident. The vision from the snail moved a little up and down until it was fixed on a certain angle. Then, a boy suddenly appeared from the side view of the film, running towards the crimson head. They tried ganging him up, kicking and punching him continuously until he bleeds. But unexpectedly, metals started to float and hit them all one by one, beating them badly until they lost their consciousness. The spiky red head kid walked closer to the camera while wiping his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. He then grabbed the snail and focused it on him._

**_"I am Eustass 'Captain' Kid, the one who will find One Piece and become the King of the Pirates! Laugh at my dream you shitheads and you'll end up like them." _**_He pointed his thumb behind him indicating those beaten kids. He pressed a gigantic evil grin on his face before the recording turned black._

And so, the light from the eyes of the den den mushi slowly vanished. Mihawk was expressionless, as usual. He thought he just saw another dumbass 'Pirate King' wanna be but he doesn't care that much. In this era, there are lots of people desiring to find One Piece and be the Pirate King. But after watching this video, he realized that there are groups of new generation pirates that will surely change the world of piracy.

"Let's go." He said. But, you didn't complain or said any word just like you always do. He glanced back to you and surprised to see your adorable frozen gesture. You were still staring at the wall with lively bright eyes, lips are slightly opened forming a sweet little smile and cheeks were burning red. By just looking at you, Mihawk already grasped the current situation. His little foolish girl liked the kid, which he believed as normal. You were eleven, an age where a child could feel infatuated with the opposite gender.

"Childhood crush?" his sarcastic teased.

You flinched then flushed exaggeratedly. "O-o-o-of course n-n-n-not!" was your nervous respond in while shaking your head rapidly.

You were obviously lying. Mihawk knew how great you suck at denying things especially the accurate ones. He just scoffed at that delightful panicking face. For the first time, he liked you on what you are. For the past few months, he thought you can only bare hatred but you proved him wrong. You also know how to love. You may be foolish, arrogant, stubborn, and has a short temper but you are still a child that needs guidance. That's why he decided to keep you for the mean time and he made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh! There you go! End of Mihawk detour part 1 (of 2 parts special?)! Whew! Never expected it to be this long (word count: 5.7k++)! I was actually planning to compress the Mihawk journey in one chapter but I couldn't, ideas keep on overflowing so I ended up with this long chapter! So, i decided to make it two parts. I just hoped you won't mind and just hope you enjoyed it.

Again, I wanted to apologize for the little side story—background story. I know most of you already craved to have adventures with the Heart Pirates and see Eustass Kid (well, I do too, in fact I'm being impatient with the personal encounter of Kid so I decided to put a little hint of him :P) Next chapter would be **Pride and Love**.

Whew! I published it likes this so… OKAY! I'm ready for furious criticism! *Oh no! Oh no! I'm going to burn alive!*

**By the way, I will probably update the story around the month of April, the semester is already ending and I need to focus with my studies. All I ask is your kind consideration and patience. But I will still try to update as soon as I can! Nevertheless, thank you for all of the support!

**Reply Time!**

**Ris**-san, Oh you think his jealous? =))) hmm… *evil laugh*… let's find out nyahaha~ I'm afraid can't update that fast, I have quite tight schedule but I'll try my best to do so! Thank you for the review!

**AmaeYume**-san, I know, I know, I too love that kind of relation they have! Pair with Mihawk? hmm… *evilly laughs* =)))

**camibonielle**-san, yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing for all chapters! It is very much appreciated! :D Here, today's chapter is all about the past with Mihawk, I hope you enjoyed it!

**animeotaku0434**-san, Thank you for seeing it that way, me too!XD I envy their bond!=( haha…

**Guest**-san, oh! An anonymous reviewer!XD thanks for dropping a review! Here's the update!

**ShadouMage**-san, sorry for holding the adventures with the Heart Pirates, I'll make it up next time after Mihawk detour… and yes, here's the story (partly) behind that closeness they had! I hoped you'll like it!

**AxleMarionette**-san, really? I'm glad it made you smile! It makes me happy! :)

**frozenfireAL**-san, another new reviewer! Horaaay!XD Oh no, no, it's not that good, I think there are tons of reader-insert out there that are much more better than mine. I think mine would be just 'one of the good'. But thanks for the complement!:D

**CupcakesCult**-san, oh thank you so much for reviewing even you're having hard time with English (though I think your English isn't that bad)! I TRULY appreciate it!

**hana . ada . 33**-san, new reviewer! Oh! I'm sorry for putting spaces on your pen name, FF is kinda sensitive with that dot thing, dunno why. So anyway, so glad you liked the story and the character! About Eustass Kid, I know everyone is looking forward to it including me! But, that'll take a little longer than I expected, please forgive me!:X

**pinkus-pyon**-san, another new reviewer!\o/ thanks so much for dropping by and liking it!:D

**reinakaelel**-san, whew! I'm so glad new reviewers are coming! I'm happy that you like it and her! Yes, she was extremely stubborn!XD I hope this chapter answers your curiosity with the killing thing =)))

Whew! That's quite a number of reviews! Thanks for all the support!:D

**Please do review, comment or event rant. I loved reading feedbacks from my readers. They were my drugs after all! =)))**


End file.
